


I Wish I Knew How You Looked Bathed In Sunlight And A Halo Of Sleep Hovering Above Your Head

by rxinventlove



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxinventlove/pseuds/rxinventlove
Summary: Frank plans a special Valentine’s Day surprise for Mikey.





	I Wish I Knew How You Looked Bathed In Sunlight And A Halo Of Sleep Hovering Above Your Head

Waking up with Mikey felt like the stars had been ripped right out of the sky handed to Frank on a golden plater. Nothing made him happier than seeing his boyfriend wrapped around him like some kind of clingy octopus. He knew he was lucky; it’s not everyday you find someone so perfect, so utterly beautiful. So waking up on Valentine’s Day was no different.

The sun peaked through the curtain—the bane of Mikey’s existence but Frank secretly loved waking to the sun shining on his face— and the bedside clock read _9:47am_. Before Mikey, he would have just gone back to bed, spent the whole day cursing love and drinking his loneliness away, some part of him still wanted to do that, but he had something much better to do.

His boyfriend only deserved the world, he’d know that since the first day they met; so he wasted no time slipping out of bed leaving a kiss on Mikey’s forehead and padding into the kitchen.

Their apartment was nothing special, but to Frank it was home and as he put a pot of coffee on he knew he would be forever grateful for that feeling.

He’d prepared most of the breakfast yesterday while Mikey was at work and all that was left was to set everything up. Frank had gone through great lengths to make this perfect: pushing the table near the one big window, putting on Mikey’s favourite vinyl record, and decking the whole room out in orchids. It looked like something out of a movie.

The coffee machine beeped and he filled up two great big cups, took a sip from one before putting it at the table, and taking the other into bedroom with him. Perched in the doorway, Frank watched his boyfriend sleep for a few minutes. He was gorgeous. Like a painting— the way his hair fell on the pillow and his face was calm in sleep.

He woke Mikey up with a kiss and a gentle “Good Morning”. Mikey grabbed at the coffee but Frank was sure to keep it out of reach. He had to get Mikey out of bed somehow.

He led the older boy out into the living room, and Frank barely had time to put the mug down before he was shoved against the wall—and being kissed the shit out of. They stood there for awhile, the sun shining through the windows and the subtle hum of the heater making everything warm and bright.

Frank grabbed Mikey’s hand and led it to his front pocket where the small box was tucked away. He whispered a question into Mikey’s skin, and the taste of tears followed after. They were good tears though, and Frank was happy with his answer.

They sat down to eat, and started the rest of their lives.

—

_“Marry me?”_

**Author's Note:**

> frikey makes my heart nut and i had to write something for valentine’s day so,,, here it is. i blame max for this i love you and you knew i had to write some fluff for your angst <3


End file.
